Of Glitz and Romance
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Years after the Thousand Year Door, Goombella gets sent to Glitzville for a treasure hunt. Meanwhile the champion, the Great Gonzalez Jr. has problems of his own. Goombella x Yoshi Kid.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

It was a beautiful day at Rougeport. Several years have passed since the defeat of the Shadow Queen.  
Goombella was rumaging through Frankly's papers looking for her next discovery site. "Ah, Good morning Goombella." calls the elderly Goomba as he enters his home.  
"Good morning, Professor." Goombella greets her teacher. "I'm glad you're here, I think I've found the location of our next mystery." says the old man.  
"Really! What is it?! Where!?" the young archeologist squeals excitedly. " Oh ho ho. Peppy as ever I see, anyway you remember the Glitz Pit don't you?" chuckles the professor.  
"Yeah?" replies the Goomba girl with curiosity. "Well, Nobody's been able to find where Grubba stored all his money to pay the fighters. They're starting to run a bit low on money, since Jolene has to take money out of her paycheck to pay everyone." Frankly explains.  
"So, you want me to dig around to see if I can find it for them?" Goombella questions as she feels like she's going to explode from excitement. "Exactly, do you think you're up to the task?" the old Goomba asks.  
"Are you kidding?! Of Course!" Goombella screams as she puts on her archeologist hat. "Who knows? Perhaps you'll see your Yoshi friend again. What to you call him now adays? Great Gonzalez Jr.?" teases the Professor.

"Professor... stop it..." Goombella's cheeks flush, as she plays with her ponytail.  
"Oh, come on. I don't know why you never told him. Don't think I never noticed the looks you gave him when the two of you, Mario, and the others came here for info on the next Crystal Star." says the Goomba teacher.  
" Yeah... but why would he be interested in someone like me? We're not even the same species!" admits the archeoloigist. "Trust me, Stanger things have happened." Frankly comforts.  
"Thanks... uh, I should get going..." Goombella says as she exits the professor's home. As Goombella leaves, the Professor chuckles to himself as he remembers when she wasn't looking, The Yoshi Kid also looked at her the same way.

Meanwhile in Glitzville.

"Mr. Champion! Please go out with me!" shouts a random Toad. "No! Go out with me!" screams a Bob-bomb.  
"No! Me!" shrieks a Boo. "Look, I'm sorry ladies. But my heart already belongs to someone else." the young Yoshi Kid says drifting off into memories.  
"Awwww. Who's the lucky lady?" the girls ask in dissapointment. "It was actually one of my old traveling companions." Gonzalez Jr. sighs regretting never telling her his feelings.  
"Mr. Champion! How do you think you'll do in today's title match?" questions a reporter. "Let's just say, Rawk Hawk won't stand a chance with my new moves." the Yoshi says confidently.

Meanwhile back in Rougeport, Goombella has just got a message from Jolene saying they'll meet at the juice bar.  
Goombella scans her blimp ticket, boards the Cheep Cheep blimp, and takes to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

As the Cheep Cheep blimp lands, Goombella spots Jolene in her red bussiness uniform in front of the juice bar.  
" Hey Jolene, long time no see!" greets the Goomba girl. "Ah, Goombella nice to see you. Thank you for taking our trouble." thanks the Toad.  
"No problem." comments the Goomba. "If we can't locate Grubba's stash, the Glitz Pit will go broke. Not even our own mystery investigator has any leads." Jolene sighs.  
"Hehe, You mean Bandy Andy, right?" Goombella chuckles. "Yes, Anyway here's a VIP pass to get you past security." Jolene says handing the archeoligist a gray card.  
"Thanks!" Goombella cheers as she hasn't been so excited since she explored the Chomp Ruins. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I've got a title match to host." Jolene says adjusting her glasses.  
"Oh, somebody's battling that yellow chicken, huh?" Goombella laughs at her description. "Well, yes, but Rawk Hawk's fighting the current champion." begins the pink spotted Toad.

"Really!? Who's the current champion?" Goombella asks in surprise, although she knows she shouldn't be surprised, considering how easy they beat him with Mario.  
"Your Yoshi friend, The Great Gonzalez Jr., Feel free to watch the match before you begin your search." Jolene says hurrying off.  
"I think I just might do that." Goombella says walking into the Glitz Pit. Once Inside, Goombella takes her seat as Jolene hops on stage.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for a show, as today we have in this corner the one the only, RAWK HAWK!" Jolene booms in her microphone as Rawk Hawk enters the arena, and the crowd goes wild.  
"And in this corner, We have the champion, The diapered dynamo, born in this very stadium! Prodige of The Great Gonzalez, also know as Mario, or for some of you Jumpman! Our youngest fighter and champion, The Great Gonzalez Jr.!" shouts Jolene as the Yoshi Kid enters the ring.

"Go Jr.!" Goombella and some other fans call out. 'That voice, nah it couldn't be.' thinks the Yoshi upon hearing Goombella's voice.  
"Get ready to... BRAWL!" Jolene says hitting the gong starting the match. Rawk Hawk begins with his flying beak attack, but Gonzalez Jr. counters with a spinning super guard.  
Yoshi uses Mini Egg, but instead of aiming at the foe, hits himself shrinking him. "What's he doing!?" Goombella gasps at the now minature Yoshi as the crowd goes wild.  
'Hmm... what's he up to?' Rawk Hawk wonders as to why Yoshi lowered his own attack power. Next the Yoshi Kid uses Stampede, as hundreds of grown Yoshis swarm the Rawk.  
Rawk Hawk grabs a Yoshi and spins, dispelling the herd. When the herd fades, Gonzalez Jr. is nowhere to be found. "Where'd he go?" Rawk Hawk questions, only to be on the receiving end of a Gulp from behind.

"Good move, I see what you did there, you shrank yourself so you could sneak behind me in the confusion." The fighter comments after being spat out.  
"Wow, I had no idea the kid had such cunning!" Goombella says in shock, eyes glued to the action.  
Rawk Hawk jumps and hangs from the rafters trying to knock stuff onto the kid, but Yoshi gulps the stuff down and fires them right back, knocking the Hawk down.  
With the bird paralyzed from the fall, Yoshi wraps it up with a Ground Pound, spinning stylishly between pounds.  
"And folks we have a winner, put your hands together for the all time champion, The Great Gonzalez Jr.!" Jolene booms.

As the baby Yoshi enters the lobby, he is pelted by fans.  
"Now Now, settle down everyone."Yoshi comments from the praise.  
"Yoshi! That was incredible!" chimes a familiar voice.  
The young fighter turns toward the voice to see a Goomba girl.  
"G-Goombella!? I haven't seen you in ages, good to see you! Come, I'll buy you a drink." The Yoshi warrior says as the two head to the Juice Bar.

A/N Okay, this is coming out of left field (pun intended), but I want to share an LOL moment I had.  
We all know Bowser's minions aren't very bright, right? Well I was playing Mario Superstar Baseball, I was playing against Wario.  
I hit the ball toward right field, and two Magikoopas went after it, and when the ball landed, the two idiots just stood there staring at the ball while I went all the way around.  
Also, for some reason, the Magikoopas seem to have the tendecy to pose before throwing the ball, this often leads to their opponents getting on base.  
But literally, when they just stood there staring at the ball, I couldn't help but laugh. Just wanted to share the hillarity with you.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"So, what brings you here Goombella?" The Yoshi Kid asks stirring his drink with a straw.  
"I'm here to help find Grubba's secret stash, so the pit won't go broke." Goombella explains sipping on her juice.  
"Yeah, I heard about that, Bandy Andy's been looking for it too." comments the young Yoshi.  
"Yeah, Jolene told me about that... anyway how've you been doing?" questions the Goomba girl.  
"I've been good, beating challengers here and there. Prince Mush, Jolene's brother decided to come out of retirement and is working his way through the ranks, I'll probably have to fight him soon." Gonzales Jr. replies.

"Wow, sounds like that'll be quite the challenge!" Goombella cries in astonishment as she finishes her drink.  
"Yeah, well anyway how've you been?" the little Yoshi asks sheepishly.  
"Well, recently I explored a place called the Chomp Ruins... I found a couple historic finds, but I lost a page of my journal in the process, my guess is that it probably ended up in a pile of trash in the nearby Jungle." The archeologist rages describing the mess.  
"Seriosly!? Whose bright idea was it to turn a jungle into a dump!?" Jr. gasps in horror.  
"I know right?" Goombella comments as the duo burst out laughing.

"Oh, Hey remember those unused locker rooms Rawk Hawk convinced the security to lock us in?" Yoshi asks.  
"Yeah, Why?" Goombella asks in intrigue. "Well, Bandy Andy found out why they don't use those rooms anymore." responds the diapered dino.  
"Why?" Goombella says trying to think of an answer. " Apparently some fighters dug themselfs a hide out, and the other locker room dug their way into it to watch TV, and once security found out, they got kicked out and the rooms were shut down." The Yoshi kid says explaining Andy's findings.  
"Wow!" The Goomba girl exclaims at the discovery. "I know right, I haven't seen the guy so excited since we helped him solve The Seven Wonders of the Glitz Pit, when we were traveling with Gonzales. Hmmmm... Speaking of the seven wonders..." Jr. mutters, his smile turning into a frown.  
"Everything okay?" the young arceologist asks in concern. "Sort of, You remember how the Champ's room was supposibly "haunted"?" sighs the Yoshi Kid.

"Yeah?" Goombella ponders raising an eyebrow. "Well, I've been hearing voices coming from the Promoter's room. at night." Gonzales Jr. begins.  
"Are you sure you're not just hearing Jolene snoring or talking in her sleep or something?" Goombella chuckles.  
"I'm sure, it's not Jolene's voice I've been hearing. I've already told Jolene and Bandy about it, but the voices kind of creep me out... so I was wondering..." Yoshi begins as he starts to turn from green to red.  
"Wondering what?" Goombella asks in confusion. "Wou- Would you spend a couple nights over and help figure this out too?" Jr. admits shyly.  
"Sure." Goombella says breaking into a smile. "Thanks..." The Yoshi Kid says gratefully rubbing the back of his head.

"So, is this your girlfriend Mr. Champion?" A voice from behind asks startling the young boy.  
"Aghhhhh! Podler! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The champion shouts at the bartender behind him.  
"Sorry, Mr. Champion, anyway, like I asked is this gal here your girlfriend?" Podler asks again with a smirk.  
"What!? N-N-No, We're just fr-fr-friends!" Jr. stutters as he turns bright red, not noticing Goombella doing the same.  
"Um Uh, Yoshi it's uh getting late... so we better get going to bed..." Goombella says shyly changing the subject, as the duo head back to the Champ's room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Since you're my guest, I'll let you have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Gonzales Jr. says politely as the duo step into the champ's room.  
"Are you sure? Cause for a bed made of wood, it's rather unusually comfy." Goombella questions staring at the wooden bed.  
"I'm sure, I don't really understand how a bed made of wood can be so comfy neither, heck even the blanket is made of wood. the Yoshi Kid chuckles.  
"It is very strange isn't it? Huh... this place hasn't changed a bit... well except maybe for the picture above the bed..." Goombella adds taking a good look around the room.  
"I know, I wish they would've used a better picture of me, but what are you going to do?" the green Yoshi says looking at the poster of himself.

"I'll say, they even got your color wrong!" Goombella laughs as the Yoshi on the poster is pink instead of green.  
"Well, actually, it's pretty accurate." the Yoshi says mischieviously. "What! Are you telling me you're really pink!?" the Goomba girl asks in shock.  
"No, nothing like that, I just learned how to do an Egg Roll attack, and whenever I come out I change color." explains Jr.  
"Cool, say did you ever open up those presents?" Goombella questions eyeing the stack of presents by the door.  
"Yes, actually surprisenly they're just decorations cause they're empty, what's even weirder, I discovered they're glued to the floor!" exclaims The Great Gonzales Jr.

"You gotta love the Glitz Pit." Goombella smirks. "Yeah." Chuckles Jr. "Well, Goodnight. You sure you're fine with sleeping on the floor?" asks the arceologist full of concern.  
" Yeah, it's actually pretty comfy." the Yoshi Kid says rubbing the fuzzy floor. After saying their goodnights, The Goomba falls asleep in the wooden bed, while the Yoshi takes the floor.  
Several hours pass, when Jr. wakes up hearing a voice. "Goombella... you awake?" Gonzales Jr. says shaking the Goomba gal. "I am now... what's up?" the girl asks groggily.  
"You hear that?" asks the diapered Yoshi. "Yeah, I do... it's coming from Jolene's office like you said... Why don't we check it out?" Goombella says as they make their way into the vent.  
"Do you see anything?" asks the scared Yoshi. "Nothing... there's nobody in there, talk about creepy..." Goombella nods as she peeks into the room.

"I couldn't help but notice, the voice sounded... familiar somehow..." Gonzales Jr. says shivering. "I noticed that too... but what ever it was, I think we scared it off." the Goomba says trying to remember where they heard that voice before.  
The next day, the duo are searching for signs of Grubba's secret stash in the storage room. "Hmmmmm, nothing out of the ordinary here, how about your end?" Goombella calls across the room.  
"Nope nothing..." the Yoshi sighs. "I swear, we've looked everywhere, yet I can't help but think there's somewhere we haven't checked. Not even the attic above Jolene's off-" Goombella begins cutting herself off with a gasp.  
"What's wrong?" Jr. asks worriedly. "I just got an idea for your ghost problem." "What is it?" The Yoshi asks hopefully. "We'll have a stakeout, you look in through the vent, and I'll look through the peephole in the attic." explains the Goomba girl.  
"Attention all audiance members! the match between Prince Mush and the Koopinator will begin in about five minutes!" Jolene says over the intercom.

"Prince Mush? Jolene's brother!?" Goombella asks in surprise. "Yep, he's fighting once again, went through the ranks pretty quickly too, would you believe a few minutes before you arrived he just beat the Armed Harriers?" says the Yoshi Kid.  
"Wow, and he just made it to The Koopinator?! That really is fast, and I've only been here less than a day!" exclaims the Goomba. "Yeah... at this rate I'll have to fight him soon..." Jr. says nervously.  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, why don't we call it a day and watch the match?" suggests Goombella. "Good idea!" the fighter says feeling pumped up. "Get ready too... BRAWL!" shouts the pink spotted Toad.  
The Dark Koopatrol begins the match by retreating into his spiky shell, and spinning towards Mush. The Pit's original champion however, punches the air in front of him as a tornado gets sent toward the shell protecting the Toad with a counterattack.  
"I had no idea Prince Mush had such power!" Gasps Goombella. "I know, quite unexpected for a peaceful creature like a Toad." The Great Gonzales Jr. says with his eyes closed and arms folded. Several minutes pass, and before they know it the fight is over.

Later that night, the duo put there plan into action. "Now where is that screwdriver?" ponders a ghostly voice in Jolene's office.  
"Pssst... Goombella, you seeing this?" the Yoshi Kid whispers into a walkie talkie as drawers are mysteriously being opened.  
"You bet, that is definetly a ghost." Goombella replies looking through the peephole. "Ahh, there it is, just a few more adjustments and I'll be the most powerful being in the universe!" laughs the voice as a screwdriver begins floating.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Goombella and the Yoshi Kid gasp catching the ghost's attention. "Good Gravy! It looks like someone's on to me!" The spirit says taking the screwdriver through the floor.  
"What do you think that ghost was talking about?" asks Jr. "I don't know, but something about all this feels familiar... I just can't put my finger on it..." Goombella says deep in thought.  
"Well, I guess I'd better get to bed, I got a battle against Mush tomorrow, I just know it." yawns the Yoshi refferring to how the Toad easily creamed The Koopinator. The next day...  
"It's a clash of the ages folks, Our current champion versus the original champ! The diapered dynamo verses the Toad of Storms. Get ready to... BRAWL!" Jolene cries as the gong rings.  
"Go get him Jr.!" Goombella cheers ecstaticly. However, before either side can launch an attack, the stadium starts shaking violently as a hole emerges from the arena...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

From the hole between the two fighters rises a familiar looking machine.  
"Th-That machine!" Goombella gasps upon seeing the machine once powered by a Crystal Star.  
"I-It's Grubba's power sucking machine!" Both Mush and Gonzalez Jr. gasp.  
"This is bad..." panics Jolene as a pale white ghost appears to be inside it.  
"Hoo-Boy! Bet you thought you had seen the last of Grubba, didn't you? Well I'm back!" Laughs Grubba's ghost.

"So, it was you I've been hearing the past few days!" The Yoshi Kid exclaims in anger.  
"Darn tooten! After my previous defeat at the hands of Gonzales, I've been reprogramming my machine to make it stronger!" laughs the ghostly Clubba.  
"Look! Coins!" Prince Mush exclaims pointing inside the hole. "Hehe! My glorious machine now runs on coin power!" the ring's former promoter says pointing to piles of coins at the top of the machine.  
"Of Course! Grubba's secret stash was stored underneath the stadium with the machine!" Goombella exclaims realizing why it was never found.  
"Behold my new and improved body!" The ghostly Grubba praises as he turns on the machine. As the machine spins and whirs, Grubba gets hit by golden electricity.

Where the ghost once stood is now the newly alive and revived Macho Grubba made out of gold.  
"How do you like my new gleam you babies!?" Laughs the giant gold Grubba. "Eat egg you monster!" Jr. yells launching an egg at the creature, only for it to do no damage.  
"Ha, No attacks can penetrate my newly armored bod, my defense is over nine hundred and ninety nine thousand!" Macho Gold Grubba laughs manically.  
"How can we defeat him if we can't damage him!?" Goombella panics as she runs over to assist the Yoshi. "Now I will absorb the entire pit's power, even the audiance!" Grubba laughs hungry for more power.  
Grubba presses a button on a remote as sleeping gas begins filling the room as everyone tries to flee. The entire crowd and fighters narrowly and drowsily exit the building... all except for two.

"Jr.! Come on! We need to get... out of here..." Goombella calls drowsily.  
"I can't! I must protect the Glitz Pit!" the champion wails. "Well I'm not going without you!" the Goomba girl exclaims.  
"No, it's too dangerous! Go..." Gonzales Jr. cries barely able to speak. "Never! I won't leave you! I love you!" the archeoligist gasps upon realizing what she just said.  
"I... I Love you too... If this is... how it ends... at least we're... together..." Jr. says picking up the Goomba as they get ready to kiss.  
Unfortunately, right then and there, the gas takes effect as they fall asleep. As the couple nod off to sleep, their lips still manage to touch each other however.

"What is that purple hole in the sky?" the sleepy crowd ponder upon exiting the building.  
Meanwhile in another dimension nearby... "Bleh Heh Heh Heh Bleck! As long as I wield the power of the Chaos Heart, you can't harm me!" laughs a cloaked magician as he's jumped on by a red mustachioed plumber.  
Suddenly, a Spiky shelled turtle, a pink princess, and a green mustachioed plumber arrive. As the trio offer their support, eight hearts appear dispelling the Chaos Heart's power.  
Meanwhile back in Glitzville... Just as the Yoshi and Goomba's lips touch, the eight Pure Hearts, sensing the power of love and need for assistance, appear and reawaken the couple.  
"We-We're awake!?" the blushing duo realize as the green gas is still in the room. "You're going down this time Grubba!" The Great Gonzales Jr. roars no longer being affected by the gas as it disappears.

"Wait... I remember you two! You're friends of that Mario character who helped defeat me! I'll feed off of your power first!" The Golden Grubba vows in an act of revenge.  
"Not if we have a say about it!" The Yoshi and Goomba couple reply smirking at each other. Macho Grubba turns around and does a backflip onto the ground, sending a shockwave that sends the duo into the rafters.  
Using the high altitude, Goombella leaps off the rafters with a headbonk doing more damage than usual. Jr. retaliates with an Egg Roll using the rafters to increase speed and hits Grubba for quite a bit of damage.  
Golden Macho Grubba continues to proceed with a running punch as his massive fist injures the duo. Goombella and the now purple Yoshi stare at each other nodding in agreement as the Yoshi Kid uses Gulp on his girlfriend and launching her at incredibe speed at the brute.  
As the Goomba flies toward Grubba, Gonzales Jr. attacks with multiple Egg Rolls, the Egg Rolls turning the kid green again, combined with the rocket powered Headbonk deals a massive blow of damage to the fight promoter.

"Heh heh, I don't understand it, How are you damaging me?" Grubba pants exausted not realizing the fragments of the Purity Heart also decreased his defense dramatically.  
"We're not sure to be honest, but we'll use it to defeat the likes of you!" the couple scream. "You may have done well against me... but let's see how well you do against my cousin, some magic turtle guy made him invincible!" the giant gold Clubba shouts dialing the phone.  
Suddenly another somewhat similiar looking giant Clubba smashes through the ceiling and lands on Grubba. "Did you call me Cusion?" questions the ghost gobbler.  
"Yes, I did, First get off of me, second help me destroy these fools!" Macho Grubba says face full of dirt. "Ugh... Sorry I don't fight anymore..." says the purple Clubba.  
"But you're invincible! You've got to help me!" the golden Clubba pleads. "That was years ago man, some guy with red hat and overalls found my secret, reunited me with my heart disabling my invincibility, beat me up, and made me realize I hate fighting." rants Tubba Blubba.  
With Grubba distracted, Goombella sets the power sucking machine to reverse returning the dead Clubba to a ghost while Jr. sucks him up with one of the Glitz Pit's vacuums.  
"So now what do we do with him? Won't he escape and restart the whole thing sooner or later?" The diapered Yoshi questions holding the vacuum.  
"Well... I know a guy who's also in the science proffesion... well... mostly Paranormal science... I hear he's got a machine that can make ghosts into paintings." Goombella suggests thinking of a way to keep the power hungry Clubba locked away.  
With the Glitz Pit's financial problems solved and Grubba safetly locked away in paints and oils, the heroic couple go on a date and spend the rest of the evening watching the sunset...


End file.
